Pro-Wrestling takes a dark turn
by Weew1213
Summary: Adrian Neville encounters a new opponent, the Arrow, conflict ensues and more and more wrestlers start to enter Starling City.
1. The Neville Encounter

_(Hey guys, I will be continuing my other stories after this one, expect Burning Godzilla vs Final Wars Godzilla to be finished as well as The Question that stretches across the Multiverse)_

_Adrian Neville has just finished a match with his opponent, Finn Balor, but as he enters the locker room, he notices something different..._

"_What's going on?" _Adrian thinks to himself. He sees a large circular-like light, he just shrugs and starts to walk through it. He stops and pauses to think of why he stopped. He smiles and hits his head,"_Clothes, I need clothes!_" he thinks and goes over to his locker and puts on his clothes."_Now, time to walk through this thing._"

He thinks to himself and walks through it.

He notices that it's at night and he's in an alleyway, surrounded by two buildings, with red bricks as the building material. He hears some panting headed towards him and it's a man in a black coat, with blue jeans, dark red dress shirt, sock cap, bearded with blue eyes, has a bit of a crooked nose, and a slim face.

"Hey, pretty boy, outta my way!" the man demands.

"I'm not going anywhere." Neville replies sternly.

"Scottish, eh? You're going to die anyway." the man says, grinning as he pulls out a knife.

He lunges forward and Neville moves out of the way. Neville hits the man's right leg with a low kick and does the same with the other leg. The man growls but, this time he tries to harm Neville by trying to cut him. Neville jumps back and responds with a kick to the ribs. The man holds his ribs and groans. Neville tries again to hit him in the ribs but, the man catches it.

"Gotcha!" He says as he pulls out his knife.

"Nope!" Neville replies and hits him with an Enzuigiri (a kick to the back of the head when a leg is caught.)

The man lets go of his leg and falls down to the ground in pain. Neville looks around to find that a dumpster is right by the man. He runs over to it and does a Reverse 450 Splash (a front somersault that is 450 degrees in rotation). The man cries in pain. Adrian Neville picks up the knife and looks at it.

"Drop the weapon." a deep voice says.

"What?" Neville asks puzzled.

"I said, Drop it!" Arrow

"Alright, alright!" Neville replies, a bit tiredly.

"Good, don't do anything d-." he replies just before he's interrupted by a kick to the mid-section.

"Don't try it again!" the Arrow says as he pulls back an arrow.

Neville grabs the bow to pull him closer, then close enough to do a hurricanrana (a head scissors take down). He then forces the bow out the Arrow's hands. He throws it away and turns around. The Arrow tries to stand up but looks up to find another kick towards his head. Just before he gets hit, he notices that his opponent is flipping backwards to him with a kick (Pele Kick). He shakes his head and gets up to find that Neville is behind him. Neville jumps up and hits a poisoned frankestiner( a head scissors takedown from the back, forcing your opponent to hit the ground with their head).He gets back up to see that Neville is throwing punches but he catches one of them and, he turns Neville over to put him in a headlock. Just as the Arrow tries to knock him out, Neville jumps and ends up doing the same to the Arrow, but this time falls down with him. Arrow lays on the ground, stunned. Neville stands up, runs up to him and does a standing corkscrew splash.

"_Now, I've got find my way home._" He thinks to himself. The Arrow groans as he stands back up.

"Felicity, who was that guy?" he asks in pain.

"I don't know Oliver, I'm checking everything, IDs, facial recognition, nothing. This is something, we've never encountered before."

_Later at Malcolm Merlyn's home. _

Malcolm hears some humming.

"Who's there?" Malcolm says as moves backwards towards a sword. He picks one up and searches throughout the house. "I've been watching you, man, for a long time." a voice says.


	2. The Dark Archer meets The Eater of World

p style="text-align: center;""Who are you?" Malcolm asks the man./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I have many names. Seducer, Accuser, Destroyer but, you may call me Bray. You and I, are the same." he says, pointing a crooked figure towards him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""How?" Malcolm asks./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We both tried to save people but, fail. Our loved ones try to destroy us. The ones we loved, are dead, you loved Moira Queen and I loved Sister Abigail. We level cities and more so." Bray replies./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I am nothing like you. I am from the League of Assassins and what are you, Bray?" Malcolm inquires./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Me? I am frightening! I am a boxcar and pack of matches! Bray slowly walks over to him as he shouts "I was there, when this city was burning! I was there when, your wife died! I was there, when you were tortured! When loss struck you, I was there! I've caused war! I am the Reaper! I am the Eater of Worlds and I am forever! My name is Bray Wyatt." he shouts as he looks down upon Merlyn./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Malcolm gulps./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey, Malcolm, what's going-" Thea stops and looks at Bray Wyatt./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh, hello, child, my name is Bray Wyatt. Your father here-"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Malcolm is not my father!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh but, he is. Now run along to your brother, Oliver or should I say, the Arrow."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""How did you-"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I been watchin' your father for a long time and Starling as well. Now, leave!" Bray commands./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thea leaves and exits through the door. She murmurs angrily and calls Oliver. "Olly, Malcolm's in trouble."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Alright, I'll be there in as soon as I can." he replies./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You do not talk to my daughter like that." Malcolm warns as he raises his sword./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I will do as I please." Bray replies./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Malcolm swings his sword towards Bray, Bray moves out of the way. The sword is lodged into the floor and Bray stomps it in. Bray responds with throat thrust, Malcolm gags and holds his throat. He takes a deep breath, starts to throw punches at Bray and he tries block them but, fails by getting hit in multiple spots./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
